The Rock Show
by Lilac Weasley
Summary: Bill takes Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry to a rock show


Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All beongs to JK Rowling  
  
**A/N Big hugs and special thanx to Arwyn Stark and my muse and applause dealer Ben****  
  
  
  
  
The Rock Show  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Absolutely not! There is no way you are taking my babies!" Molly Weasley screeched, sounding very much like an overlarge bird of prey. "Do you really think I don't know what goes on at rock concerts? Drinking, smoking, drugs, violence, loose women." she stopped suddenly, noticing the pleased look her twin sons shared.  
  
"Oh, come on Mum! None of us have ever been to a show before. Bill will be there to watch us the whole time, and how will you feel if we died tomorrow and you denied us our last night of fun?" George whined.  
  
"Yeah, Mum. We are in safe hands with Bill! He was Head Boy at Hogwarts, remember? You seem to know an awful lot about "rock concerts". How?" Fred asked. grinning evilly.  
  
The short woman blushed, swatting her son. "Never you mind, Fred."   
  
"I'm George!" Fred responded.  
  
" Mother, don't worry. They will be fine, besides, they are teenagers, not little kids anymore, you have to stop sheltering them!" Bill said.  
  
" No. No, William, forget it, they will not be going with you. Over my dead body." she said, putting her foot down.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Brilliant, Bill. Simply brilliant." Harry said excitedly as Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and himself scrambled out of the Weasleys' recovered Ford Anglia.  
  
Bill bowed graciously. "Just promise me you guys wont get in trouble. We still have to be home to face Mum at midnight, so don't do anything stupid. Stay safe, I'm out of here." he said, ditching the teens in the foreign environment.  
  
"So now what do we do? We don't even know who is playing! What if we get lost? How will we get home? What if we get hurt, or even worse, get brain damage so we will fail at our NEWTS and be stuck in some minimum wage dead end job?" Hermione panicked, quickly pacing circles around the boys. The pacing quickly turned into running, with her arms flailing about, until she grabbed Fred by the shoulders screaming, "Don't you realize the gravity of this situation?!" Fred quickly pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her. She drank deeply, finishing it all off. She then spit out a considerable amount of fluid, giving Fred a sideways look, then said calmly, "that wasn't water, was it?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "Nope, Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. You looked like you needed to loosen up."  
  
"Well, thanks, I needed that." she said, slurring her words. She then turned to Ron flirtatiously, "Hey, how you doin'?"  
  
He grinned broadly. "I think one of us should stay with Hermione at all times."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The five made their way towards the thundering noise of the concert. The gasped in awe as they witnessed the crowd of scantily clad young people dancing in fervor around a heavily designed stage. A banner hung over the crowd with the bands name, Wicked Witch of the West.   
  
"This is amazing!" George shouted over the din. Noticing a pretty, drunken blonde who in return flashed them a smile, he shouted, "I'm going where she is!" and with Fred in tow, followed her.  
  
"We probably shouldn't have split up." Harry said, looking worried.   
  
"Ach, leddem go haff der fun, 'Arry. Weccan do fine wittout em." Hermione said drunkenly.  
  
"You know, I watched Fred and George fill up that bottle, and it was actually water. She shouldn't be smashed like that." Ron said privately to Harry.   
  
They both turned to look at Hermione, who took this time to start dancing sporadically. The boys rolled their eyes and diverted their attention to the band. The lead singer, or, er, screamer, was a tough blonde witch who would have looked right at home in Slytherin. The bassist was a handsome wizard with tons of piercings. The drummer was a strong looking young man with long messy black hair that fell into his face. He donned a tattered looking t-shirt with an animated tiger on it, ready to pounce.  
  
"Wicked." breathed Ron.   
  
Harry was about to respond when the huge crowd overcame him, separating him from Ron and Hermione. Harry found himself in the midst of a mosh pit. At least a hundred wizards and witches were jumping up and down in tune to the music, and crashing into one another in a flurry of fists, feet and elbows. Harry quickly learned to join the crowd, and to hit back. He felt his heart race and adrenaline pumping as he was furiously dancing. "Man, this may be better than flying." he thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hermione, we lost Harry." Ron said.  
  
" Good. Now we can have fun without that wet blanket." she said, looking tipsy.  
  
Ron gave a strange look at her uncharacteristic statement. "Ok, we're going to the stage, I don't want you to be left alone." with that he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the concert.  
  
The stage was very crowded, but Ron made a path for himself and Hermione. A new song began, and the lead singer traded places with the bassist, for the bassist to sing. Hermione began whooping at the yummy new singer, screaming, "Take off your shirt!!" with the hundreds of other teen girls. He leaned into the microphone, and said in a deep voice, "You first."  
  
Hermione began to scramble in an attempt to lift off the sleeveless muggle top she wore. Ron rushed to her, pinning the sides of her shirt down as a shower of blouses littered the stage. The band began a very fast high energy song. "Ah, Ron, your no fun." Hermione yelled over the boom.  
  
"No fun?! I resent that. I am the king of fun, fun is my middle name-" he was cut off by Hermione pressing her mouth against his. He parted his lips, letting her wet tongue invade his mouth. He knew then for sure that she hadn't consumed any alcohol, he would have been able to taste it. He slipped his hands down her back and settled them on her bottom and squeezing a little, feeling amused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred was the first to approach the girl they had been stalking since they arrived. "Hey, baby, is that a keg in your back pocket, cause I'd like to tap that ass."   
  
The girl yelled, barely audible over the pandemonium, "Sorry, I don't know who the opening band was. Let me ask my boyfriend. He's right over there." she pointed to a furious looking man in all leather. The boys exchanged a scared look and hurried away.  
  
They came to rest amid a group of partying people. "Fred, George? Is that you?" a voice called out. They turned to see Oliver Wood, their former quidditch captain, with a cigarette in hand, his arm wrapped around an attractive young woman.   
  
The boys greeted him warmly, doing the guy pat-on-back thing. Oliver introduced him to his friends, whom were his Puddlemere United team mates, and assorted groupies. Handing his cigarette to Fred, he announced, "I've got to use the loo, stay here with my mates, and I'll be back."  
  
The Puddlemere United Team eyed Fred and George suspiciously. One girl giggled, "Are you sprogs still in grade school?"   
  
George answered first, "Hey, I'm all man baby." he said defensively, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Prove it." she retorted, handing George a small pipe. The twins exchanged an alarmed look, then, shrugging, George took it from her hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I told you retards not to do anything stupid." Bill stated matter of factly, conjuring a handkerchief to stop the flow of blood from Harrys nose. "Fank oo" Harry whimpered, pressing it against his face.   
  
"And you two positively reek of smoke. Not just cigarette smoke either. I'm not helping you with your bloodshot eyes." he warned Fred and George.  
  
"Ron, I hope you learned how to mask hickeys at Hogwarts, because you are covered in them. And don't hold Hermione's hair back when she pukes, we all know she's not actually drunk, so stop egging her on, I will not have the backseat covered in vomit."   
  
All of the teens stared at Bill guiltily. "Yeah, you lot think I'm tough," he told them, "wait 'till we come home to Mum." All present shuddered involuntarily at the prospect of Mrs. Weasley when the got home. They all piled in the back seat of the Anglia, awaiting their doom, but feeling satisfied with the night.  
  
Bill let the teens enter the house first, standing in the yard in an attempt to dodge the fury. All he heard was a very loud scream, and knew to expect a howler at work the next day. He disapperated to his home, chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  
**A/N Please review... it makes my day 


End file.
